A conventional front structure of a vehicle body in various vehicles such as cars adopts a structure for absorbing impact upon a collision with another vehicle. A known front structure of a vehicle body of this type is one in which an energy absorbing part for absorbing a collision load acting on an engine is constructed of a bulge of a cross member located in front of a dash panel (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-154969).